


“Did you know that Penguins can be gay too?”

by killingsteve



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsteve/pseuds/killingsteve
Summary: Casey is sat in her car fighting her feelings for Izzie and Sam just needs a ride to Zahid’s house.





	“Did you know that Penguins can be gay too?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be the scene before the famous last scene of episode 2x10. I absolutely adore the relationship between Casey and Sam also, that’s not really a note but yeah.

I’d put the key in the ignition and take it out. Put it in and start the car. Turn off the car and take out the key. Leave the key in my lap. Undo my seatbelt. Drive the car, Casey. Just drive the car. 

Something was wrong with me. Is something wrong with me? What the hell was wrong with me? I have this beautiful boyfriend, this sweet beautiful boyfriend and I can’t stop thinking about somebody else. I can’t stop thinking about her. Who the hell do I think I am? I can’t turn out like her. I cannot turn out like my mother. I can’t do that to Evan. I can’t do that to him. It’s not fair. I never asked for this. If she’d kissed me on my birthday I don’t know what I would have done. Would I have kissed her back? I would have kissed her back. What kind of terrible person does something like that? I think if she kissed me, I would die. But, I think if she didn’t kiss me, I would die. Basically, I’m dead either way. I deserve it. 

Sam climbed into the passenger seat as I was putting the key back in the ignition.   
“Can you drive me to Zahid’s?” He asked.   
“Sam, I have to go! Get out!” I snapped.   
“You’ve been parked here for twenty minutes. Can you drive me to Zahid’s?” He asked.   
“No! Get out!”   
“Where are you going?”   
“God! I’m going to meet Izzie, can you please get out now?”  
“She helped me with Edison.”   
“She did. Sam, please can you…”  
“I like Izzie.” He interrupted me. Sam liked Izzie. He usually took a while to warm to new people. He didn’t trust them, who could blame him? But with some people, it was just easier, like Zahid, Julia, even Paige. He liked Izzie.   
“I like Izzie too.” I whispered sitting back in my seat..   
“Did you know that Penguins can be gay too?” Sam said. It was rhetorical, he didn’t care if I knew or not because for the next five minutes at least, he was going to tell me about gay penguins.   
Did he know? How could he possibly know? He didn’t know. He can’t have known. But that did it. I started to cry.   
“In Central Park Zoo there were two Chinstrap penguins called Roy and Silo. Twenty years ago, they tried to hatch a rock and then eventually when the rock never hatched zookeepers gave them a real penguin egg. They had a chick called Tango. They’re not together anymore though.”   
“They’re not together anymore?” I sobbed.   
“No, Silo’s with another penguin called Scrappy now.” Sam shrugged. Oh my god, even gay penguins couldn’t make it work!  
“Why would you tell me that story?!” I yelled through tears.   
“Should I go get Mom?”   
“No! Don’t get Mom!”   
“Okay.” He nodded as I leaned my head on the steering wheel and cried. He rested his hand on my shoulder.   
“I know it’s sad, but they don’t have to be together to be happy. They still have a kid together.” God, my big brother was brilliant. I’m not entirely sure if Sam thought I was genuinely upset about the penguins or not. Even if he did, it was still a comfort to have him there. Not that I’d ever let him know that.   
“I’ll drive you to Zahid’s.” I wiped my tears and put on my seatbelt.   
“We’re late, I have to be there at six.” He told me.   
“Oh it’s really no problem! You’re welcome, Sammy.” I patted his arm.


End file.
